dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Bum Rap
Doug's Bum Rap is the first part of the second episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug is accused of cheating when he and Chalky score identical marks on a test. He is given one day to confess or he'll have to take a re-test. Doug knows he didn't cheat so he tries to talk about it with Chalky, but he keeps avoiding Doug. Recap Intro Doug is sitting on the bench next to the assistant principal's office wondering what his score on the English test was. He conceives that he might've failed. Doug's imagination: Ms. Wingo appears outside the office with a sullen look on her face to show Doug's test score, which is shown to be negative 60, the lowest test score ever, earning him a spot on the "Hall of Losers", as well as the title as the "stupidest boy in the world". His parents are even shown wearing disguises as they walk away in embarrassment. Doug then thinks to himself there is no way that could happen as he studied way too hard to flunk horrendously. He begins to wonder if Ms. Wingo called him to tell him he did great. Doug's imagination: Ms. Wingo walks outside of the vice principal's office and points to Doug's location. She tells the others that he got the highest grade of the school, much to a modest Doug's delight. Ms. Wingo then offers Doug a stack of books published by Shakespeare himself, telling him that she and the others think he could make some improvements. Ms. Wingo then comes out of the office to show him his test score. Doug is relieved that he got a B on his test. However, this is also brought to the attention of Mr. Bone, who accuses Doug of cheating. Doug is shocked by this. Main Episode In Mr. Bone's office, Ms. Wingo shows Doug that his test score is similar to Chalky's. Doug tries to convince her that it was probably a coincidence. But Mr. Bone denies it and even juxtaposes Doug's permanent record to Chalky's. Doug's imagination: Doug and Chalky's permanent records are being compared. Doug is shown to have misspelled the word "bologna" ("B-O-L-O-N-Y") while Chalky confidently spells the big word "antidisestablishmentarianism" correctly. Doug is also shown to have missed hitting a baseball with the bat while Chalky is shown hitting the ball successfully. As Doug leaves, Ms. Wingo tells him that whoever cheated has one day to confess. The cheater will be made to take another on Saturday and Mr. Bone also adds that "the re-test will be much harder than the FIRST test!". Should no confession come forth, both Doug and Chalky will be punished by retaking the test. Cognizant of how serious this is, Doug looks for Chalky to talk to him about the test. He goes into the editing room (since Chalky is the editor of the school newspaper), only to find that he is not there. He tells Patti about this. When Al and Moo, who had overheard the conversation, also think he needs to get to the bottom of it as they know there was academic dishonesty. Doug asks how so, as it may have been possible the identical tests were coincidental. Moo and Al say that the probability that Chakly and Doug honestly wrote the exact same answers were "1 in of 2,070,095,908.2", Doug finally acknowledges that Chalky is the cheater, appalling every one in the editing room. Patti tells him that Chalky went to track practice since he's the team captain. He searches for Chalky at track practice, only to get stopped by Roger, who tries to convince Doug to formulate a plan to cheat off of Chalky, thinking that Doug cheated off of him. As Roger leaves, Doug finally finds Chalky running track, but Chalky runs away and out of his sight. Coach Spitz comes around and tells Doug that Chalky went to band practice, where he plays the trumpet. So Doug heads to band practice at the auditorium to find him again. Again, Chalky leaves and head for swim practice at the pool, where Doug, yet again, finds him. When Chalky spots him, he runs away from Doug once again. Doug knows that he needs to think of a way to get Chalky to listen to him while he is talking to him. Doug's imagination: Inside a moving airplane, Doug finally confronts Chalky, wearing a duck, and tries to talk to him. When Chalky tells him that he doesn't have time, Doug decides to handcuff himself to Chalky's arm, only for Chalky to tell him that he is skydiving. Doug attempts to find the key to the handcuffs, but ends up following Chalky to skydive off of the airplane and to the ground below. Doug decides to not get fancy while following Chalky and decides to wait for him to come out instead. Roger comes around and tells him his plan to cheat off of Chalky on the next test. When Doug finally spots Chalky, he chases after him via bicycle, but stops when he finally discovers that Chalky is deliberately avoid him, knowing that the latter is very cognizant of his guilt, which he has tried to hide. Doug's imagination: As Chalky is seen walking, Patti and Ms. Wingo are seen standing at the front entrance praising him. When Chalky is now out of sight, he hides behind a tree and takes off the disguise, revealing a rat laughing sneakily. Doug finally catches Chalky at his house and Chalky brings Doug into his bedroom. He finally confesses that he copied off of Doug's test because he was so busy practicing for the impending game that he missed time to study for the test. He also tells Doug that he can't concede to Ms. Wingo because if he misses Saturday's game, he would let the whole school down, along with his father. When Doug points out that the only way Chalky would get to play in the game would be if he confesses to cheating, Chalky mistakenly thinks Doug is offering to take the test. Doug tries to refuse, but Chalky asks him to take the retest for him so that he doesn't miss his game and reminds him of all the times he helped him. Doug's imagination: In a Northern England village, Doug is seen standing in a moving wagon and is taken to the executioner wearing a black mask around the face, with Chalky giving him a thumbs up. As Doug approaches the clothed person, the executioner removes her mask, revealing Ms. Wingo's face. The teacher gives him an exam paper and tells him that he has thirty minutes to complete it. Remembering the times Chalky has helped Doug in the past, Doug reluctantly agrees to take the rap for Chalky, as well as the imminent retest. But when Chalky's father shows Doug all the trophies and medals Chalky has won and talks about his accomplishments, in which he has a long way to catch up to his older brother Cliff in, Chalky starts to have qualms and finally confesses to his father, who tells him that they need to talk about how he wants to handle it. On Saturday, Chalky agrees to miss Saturday's game to take the re-test. Roger finds Doug sitting on the bleachers telling him about his plan to cheat, only to discover that Chalky was the cheater, and that he is taking the re-test right now. So he decides to cheat off of him instead as Doug continues to watch the rest of the game. Characters *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Chalky Studebaker *Roger Klotz *Chalky Studebaker *Al & Moo Sleech *Mrs. Wingo *Lamar Bone *Coach Spitz Trivia *This episode, along with Doug's Babysitter were omitted from the original Season 4 DVD set. *The figure that Al and Moo provide should be 5 in 10,350,479,541, since probabilities are measured in whole numbers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can